Two Species One Planet Not Enough Tollerance
by TotallyRiddickObsessed
Summary: Rated for some adult themes. After Apocalypse, it's a Holacaust for mutants. the President was assasinated for helping mutants, and now Graydon Creed, leader of the Friends of Humanity is persident. This is what happens when Creed is in office and........


Two Species. One Planet. Not Enough Tolerance.

Chapter 1

  


AN:Well, here is another story. This one is pretty sad, and I got the idea from watching movies about Anne Frank and the Holocaust. It really saddened me to see that so many people had died because of their beliefs. So to remind people who read this of what Anne Frank, and other Jews had to deal with, in a version with mutants, I give you, Two Species. One Planet. Not Enough Tolerance.

  


Disclaimer:I don't own a damn thing. Just the plot. 

  


Summary:A few years after the defeat of Apocalypse(It's the year 2005), mutants are treated with hate and fear. President George McKenna has been assassinated, because he did all he could to help mutants, and Vice President Wilkins, followed the former president after his death to help mutants until the end of his time in office, and when he ran again, he lost to Graydon Creed, who was also head of the pro-human group, Friends of Humanity(FOH). This is what happens while President Creed is in office, and what he does to mutants, and the lives of a few vigilantes. 

  


Rating: 

R mostly for lots of swearing (I mean lots). 

  


Timeline:

1951-Eric is born.

1955-Charles is born.

1956-Hank is born.

1957-Moria is born.

1960-Graydon was born.

1972-Ororo is born.

1973-Pitor is born.

1974-Mystique is born.

1982-John is born.

1984-Jean, Kurt, Amanda, Wanda, and Pietro are

born.

1985-Scott, Rogue, Elizabeth, Remy, Brian, Lance,

and Toad, are born.

1986-Tabby, Kitty, and Freddy are born.

2001-George McKenna becomes president of the U.S.

2002-Mutants are revealed to the world(late in the

year though).

2003-X Men battle Apocalypse. Later in the year,

McKenna is assassinated and VP Wilkins becomes

president.

2005-Graydon Creed replaces President Wilkins as

president. 

  


Characters And Their Ages:

Jean Grey-21

Scott Summers-20

Rogue-20

Logan-Old

Elizabeth(Sometimes I will call her Betsy or Betts, but they are the same person)Braddock(from the comics)-20

Remy LeBeau-20

Brain Braddock(from the comics as well)-20

Tabby Smith-19

Wanda Maximoff-21

John Allerdyce-23

Charles Xaiver-50

Moria MacTaggart-48

Hank McCoy-49

Eric Lehnsherr-54

Ororo Munroe-33

Victor(Sabertooth)Creed-Old

Graydon Creed(I believe he from the comics, and yes, he is related to Victor, he is his son)-45

Mystique(Graydon Creed's mom)-31

Kitty Pryde-19

Lance Alvers-20

Pietro Maximoff-21

Toad Tollansky(sp?)-20

Freddy(I don't remember his last name)-19

the new recruits(I'm not naming them all, but you should know)

Pitor Rasputin(He'll make some appearances)-32 

Kurt Wagner-21

Amanda Sefton-21

Pairings:

Jean/Scott(Typical), Rogue/Logan(Romy fans plz don't kill me.), Elizabeth/Remy, Tabby/Brain, Amanda/Kurt, Wanda/John, Ororo/Victor(Weird. I know, I know), and Kitty/Lance. 

  


Genres:

Drama(Lots of it), romance, and a little angst.

  


Key:

".........Blah.....Blah............"=Talking

'.........Blah.....Blah............'=Thoughts

_*.........Blah.....Blah............*_=Telepathic speak

  


Now, what you want to read. Two Species. One Planet. Not Enough Tolerance..........

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xaiver Mansion. January 20, 2005....

  


It was the year 2005, and a word you could use to describe the lives of mutants now, was shitty.

  


Ever since the defeat of Apocalypse, mutants have been treated with hate and fear. Some humans joined together forming the group of anti-mutant people called Friends of Humanity(FOH). They made stories that Apocalypse was a project of the mutants to destroy humans that went terribly wrong.

  


President George McKenna was assassinated in the second year of his term as president, because he did all he could to help mutants. Vice-President Wilkins, followed in Mckenna's footsteps to help mutants, but he wasn't able to do much.

  


When Wilkins ran again for president, he lost to Graydon Creed, leader of the FOH. 

  


The older students of Xaiver Mansion, the Brotherhood and Acolytes(They have joined together because of the problems) were all sitting in the living room of the mansion watching the inauguration of Graydon Creed.

  


"That dick son of mine is gonna pay."Victor growled(he and Logan have a truce, and they no longer want to kill each other). 

  


"He's your son?"Ororo asked from her seat, which was on his lap.

  


"Yeah, obviously not a mutant. He hates me an' his mom."Victor replied.

  


"I think he's just jealous of us."Logan joked.

  


"Doubt it."Victor replied.

  


"Who's his mother?"Rogue asked.

  


"That'd be me."Mystique said quietly.

  


"You? Vhen did zat relationship happen?"Kurt asked.

  


"Before you were born."Mystique replied.

  


"Umm, I'm not sure if you want to hear this, but President Creed is making his inauguration speech."Jean said, from her seat on the couch next to Scott.

  


Everyone quieted down, and listened to the speech. It was mostly about dealing with the mutant problem, the way he won was of his promises about mutants, and how he would get them off the streets.

  


After the speech, Jean turned off the tv, sighed and said,"We are in deep shit."

  


"Yeah, with all the things he wants to do to us, I must agree."Wanda said.

  


"Once Creed passes one of those bills, the government is going to be after us first. We are the largest group of mutants, and we are all pretty dangerous."Betsy said.

  


"You are right, Betsy, we must stay strong for the younger students though,"Charles said,"Listen, its been a long day. I believe you should all turn in early. If there are any developments, we will tell you in the morning."

  


Everyone bid the professor, and Eric goodnight, before retiring to their rooms, for what they believed would be the last night of semi-good sleep they would have for a while.

  


No one really slept though, but did it with their partners, knowing that it would be the last time they had time for it for a while.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Week Later. Mid Morning..........

  


Jean, Rogue, Betsy and some of the other girls were sitting in the rec. room when there was a knock on the door. Since they were all chatting, they expected someone else to open the door. After a minute, no one came, and the person outside knocked again. 

  


Jean stood up, and said,"Fine, since no one wants to get the door I will."

  


Jean walked to the door, mentally probing to see who was at the door. She sensed a familiar psi signature, so she opened the door. 

  


What she saw shocked her,"Amanda!? What happened to you?"Jean asked Amanda Sefton who was standing before her, her arm in a makeshift sling, and she wasn't putting any of her weight on her left foot.

  


"I need to see the professor."Amanda said, sounding very out of breath.

  


Jean nodded, and used her telekinetic powers to lift her a few inches off the ground, while mentally contacting Kurt.

  


Kurt ported over to them, and gasped saying,"Amanda!? Vat happened?"

  


Amanda leaned against Kurt, and said,"Just take me to the professor, and I'll explain later."

  


"OK."Kurt replied, porting them both to Xaiver's office.

  


Jean shut the door, and walked back into the rec room,"What happened luv?"Betsy asked.

  


"That was Amanda. She came her, and said that she needed to talk to Charles. She looked like she had been beaten."Jean explained. 

  


"She was beaten? By who?"Wanda asked. 

  


Wanda had gotten close to the female members of the team ever since the teams joined forces because of the anti-mutant problems.

  


"I don't know. She will probably tell us once she talks to Charles."Jean replied.

  


"Maybe. But Ah really want ta know who hurt her."Rogue said.

  


"I think we all do, luv."Betsy replied.

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charles' Office. Right After Kurt And Amanda Ported Away..........

  


Charles was sitting in his office, going over some paper work, when he smelled the familiar scent of Kurt porting into the room. He looked up to see Amanda being supported by Kurt, and she looked like she was severely beaten.

  


"Ms. Sefton, what happened to you?"Charles asked.

  


_*That is why I am here. You see, I am a mutant.*_Amanda replied in his mind, settling in a chair.

  


"Kurt would you please leave us alone for a few minutes to talk."Charles told Kurt.

  


Kurt nodded, and ported out of the room.

  


Charles looked at the woman before him and asked,"Ms. Sefton, you're a mutant? How come I wasn't able to detect you on Cerebro? How long have you been a mutant for anyway?"

"Well, I don't know how you weren't able to contact me with Cerebro, but I have been a mutant since a few months before I met Kurt."

  


"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

  


"I was afraid of what everyone would think. Especially my dad since he always wanted a perfect child that wasn't the least bit odd. Then when mutants were revealed, and he started saying how he wanted them all behind bars where they belonged, I couldn't say anything."Amanda told him.

  


"I understand that you would be nervous telling someone before you met Kurt, but what about after you met him. Didn't you already know what he was?"

  


"I was just a bit scared."

  


"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you get so injured?"Charles asked.

  


"Well, last night, I was having a nightmare, and I woke up and screamed. Only after my father came in, I realized I was floating four feet in the air. When my dad saw me, he yanked me to the ground, and began to beat me. I don't really remember what happened next because I blacked out. When I regained consciousness, my mother told me for my safety I should come here. I packed, and left."Amanda explained.

  


"That must have been horrible. I'll have Kurt take you down to the med-lab, and once Hank checks you out, he will take you to one of the guest rooms."

  


"Thank you so much for doing this for me professor."Amanda said.

  


"Anytime. Also, if you are up to it, I would like you to come to the team meeting tonight, so I can tell the team that you will be staying here."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About A Week Later.........

  


Jean, Amanda, Wanda, Rogue, and Betsy were sitting in the rec. room watching TV when Logan walked in the room. Needless to say, he looked nervous.

  


"What's wrong shuga?"Rogue asked.

  


"Chuck wants to see us all in his office. Something just happened."Logan replied.

  


"What?"Betsy asked.

  


"Chuck just told me that it is worse that the MRA(Mutant Registration Act)."Logan replied.

  


The girls, knowing what MRA stood for, got nervous as well, and followed Logan to Charles' office.

  


They walked in and took their seats, and waited for the rest of the team to arrive.

  


A few minutes later, the whole team was assembled in Charles' office(He has a larger office to fit the Xmen, Brotherhood, and Acolytes), and waited for Charles to start,"Well, I am afraid that I have some sad news.(Pause) This morning, President Creed made an announcement that he will be signing the Mutant Retaining Act into Law."Charles began.

  


"What does Mutant Retaining Act do?"Wanda asked. 

  


"This act, which will become law lets police take mutants form their homes to retaining facilities."Charles explained.

  


"So basically, we are going to a jail for mutants."Jean said.

  


"Well, here comes the Holocaust all over again."Eric stated. 

  


"This is not good. What can we do?"Scott asked.

  


"I am afraid that there is nothing we can do. The only humans against this are the ones that have mutant children, and some with mutant children still support the Act.(Pause) Both the Senate and House of Representatives have passed it with a unanimous majority, and it will be going to the President for signing tomorrow morning."

  


"They're goin after us first, aren't they?"Rhane asked.

  


"I believe so. We are the largest, known group of mutants in the U.S."Hank told them.

  


"So, what will we do if we get captured?"Betsy asked.

  


"We pray that one of us will escape, and come for the rest of us."Jean said sadly.

  


"Jean is right. Now, everyone. I suggest that we have an assembly for the younger children. Eric will be explaining this to the students, while I discuss something with Jean." 

  


Everyone except Jean stood up, and left the room to gather the students for the assembly, and when the room was completely empty, Jean said,"I think that we should go check if everything is ready."

  


"Yes. I trust that you will know what to do."Charles said, looking at the woman that he considered his daughter.

  


Jean stood up, and she and Charles left the room, while she said,"Yes I do. And you must get out of here when they come."

  


"Of course. I have talked to a few people, and I have places were I will be safe from the police."

  


They walked outside via the kitchen, and walked to one of the many well-kept flower beds. Jean moved some of the flowers away, and a green, grass looking tarp, and looked at the metal panel in front of her.

  


She keyed in the access code before the computer even asked for the level code. 

  


A door in the ground opened, and Jean and the professor entered the room.

  


They walked through a corridor that looked like they were in the underground area of the school. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Next Day. Washington D.C. Oval Office.........

  


President Creed was sitting at his office, waiting for his secretary to come in with that bill that would put mutants behind bars once and for all.

  


Ten minutes later, his secretary walked in, carrying an envelope that looked very important,"Is that my bill?"Creed asked, excitedly.

  


"Yes sir, I believe it is."She said, putting the envelope on his desk.

  


Creed took the document out of the envelope, and after reading it over a few times, he took out a pen and signed it, while saying,"Well muties, I have just signed your rights away. Have fun in prison."

  


Creed then pressed one of the buttons on the intercom, and he heard a voice say,"Are we all clear?"

  


"Yes. Go get them. Start with all the muties at Xaiver Mansion."

  


"It's as good as done."The person on the intercom replied.

  


Creed sat back in his chair, and said to himself,"Let the peace for humans begin."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN:Well, did ya like? The reason that this is rated R is mostly for language, and other things. Next chapter should be out soon. Plz review. I don't care if you don't like it, you can flame all u want, but I'm not changing the plot.

Jean Summers47 

  



End file.
